PLACERES EXPLOSIVOS
by LENITA ARMSTRONG
Summary: Cuando el Hielo y el fuego se juntan forman una gran cortina de humo por el choque térmico que de este resulta, así es como en Briggs un enorme choque de temperamentos se unen en un momento de inconsciencia y de pasión


Era un día diferente en el fuerte Briggs y la General sabía que todo a partir de ese momento iba a cambiar la forma en que se manejaba su frío reino, la visita de un alto caballero de cabellos largos negros, ojos azules acerados como cuchillas, piel pálida y pulcras vestimentas blancas son solo el indicio que realmente habían problemas, trata de respirar profundo y seguir con su frialdad usual, éste hombre realmente la inquieta a un nivel más profundo, algo fuera de lo militar, su feminidad la está traicionando, éste caballero le despierta un profundo misterio y atracción que la saca de sus casillas, ¿Cómo puedo sentir esto por alguien cómo él? Se preguntaba la general. Cada vez que él la miraba con sus afilados y fríos ojos podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía, algo en ese hombre la descontrolaba a un punto en el que nunca había estado, ni siquiera Miles lo había podido hacer y esto le inquietaba a gran manera porque su atracción hacia él era fuerte, sus hormonas la traicionaban también y pronto no tendría control total de su cuerpo, ella no quería enfrentarse cara a cara con éste caballero; pues sabía que algo iba a suceder, era algo inevitable. La guerra es la guerra y el futuro planificado para la nación está solo en manos de ellos. La puerta de la oficina se abre y sus gélidas miradas se cruzan, una conexión fatídica se ha realizado, y entre proposiciones militares y preguntas con única respuesta frente a la situación; información personal de cada uno de ellos se filtra, es como si una especie de coqueteo sarcástico se estuviera formando entre líneas, las cosas no van tan bien para el caballero, pero así se supone que debía ser, la General, Reina de Briggs es fría y dura, sus palabras no la desarman y mucho menos la están animando a entregar su sagrado trono; esto le gusta, ella es alguien tan obstinada y caprichosa, como leal hacia sus principios, ella es muy parecido a él. La reina de hielo se está fastidiando, no porque éste hombre venga con las intensiones de trazar un círculo de sangre en su reino, sino porque sus bajos instintos están por salir a flor de piel, el alquimista carmesí ha descubierto por fin su punto débil, lo huele, lo siente, no hay escapatoria, pero ella también ha podido descubrir el suyo; parece ser que están a punto de averiguar las verdaderas intensiones de cada uno. Las palabras afiladas como cuchillas se van convirtiendo en un juego coqueto, y con cada respuesta una nueva propuesta entre ellos surge, las distancias comienzan a acortarse y las máscaras se desaparecen. En un momento de bajar la guardia él la toma del mentón y se aproxima lentamente para besarle, el frío filo de su espada ahora está en el cuello de él, la reina de hielo le lanza una mirada de advertencia, si se acerca un poco más a ella estará más que muerto. Él también le muestra una mirada retadora, animándole a atreverse a hacerlo, la Reina de Hielo por un instante observa su rostro, es de pálida piel como la porcelana, ojos acerados muy tentadores y sus finos labios la desconcentran, duda por un momento y le cuesta caro, el alquimista carmesí no le da tiempo para que ella reaccione con su espada a la yugular, sus labios suaves, dulces y carnosos han sido atacados por lo de él, trata de luchar contra esto, pero su mujer interior aquella que no es guerrera ni soldado toma el control de su cuerpo y se deja llevar por el momento; la situación se acalora, las ropas caen al suelo, los cuerpos se juntan, la razón se pierde, sus peligrosas manos rozan cada centímetro de blanca piel como la nieve, a pesar de que son un arma letal contra lo que interfiere en su camino, son unas manos suaves, largas y delicadas con ella. Su cuello es un deleite, el alquimista carmesí se detiene y juega un poco mordisqueándolo, se embriaga en el aroma de una suave y dulce fragancia que se siente por todo el exquisito cuerpo de la Reina de Hielo, su espalda de arquea solo un poco para poder sentirlo un poco más en ella y sus manos se aferran a su muy bien torneada espalda, el juego se intensifica, sus lenguas se entrelazan y recorren cada parte de sus cuerpos, el sudor corre por la piel, la Reina de Hielo está desconectada de su conciencia, sólo actúa por instinto, un instinto salvaje e insaciable que nunca antes había sentido. Ella se detiene por un momento y le mira un poco divertida, se le ha ocurrido alguna maravillosa idea y es más que indispensable llevarla a cabo, pone sus manos en el pecho de él y lo dirige hasta aquel cómodo y enorme sillón de su oficina, sonríe de forma traviesa y le tira en él. Él alquimista se deja llevar expectante de las acciones de la Reina, ella solo lo mira fijamente a los ojos mientras le ata juguetonamente las manos y le besa con fuego en los labios, sin duda alguna esta mujer sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, baja lentamente hasta llegar a su delicioso abdomen y recorre con su lengua cada centímetro de éste, encargándose con sus manos de estimular algo más, sus manos ahora recogen su largo y rubio cabello mientras su boca hace deliciosas travesuras con él, lo prueba y lo tortura placenteramente con cada lamida que da es una descarga de sensaciones magnificas para el alquimista, ya no aguantará por mucho tiempo y hábilmente se ha soltado de aquello que lo ataba de manos. Él sonríe maliciosamente y mueve su dedo índice en seña negación a su travesura, la Reina de hielo le devuelve la sonrisa cómplice y sigue haciendo su trabajo, pero él la toma del mentón para besarle de nuevo y tomarla por la cintura, esta vez su blanco de ataque será su espalda, mientras se funden profundamente y al compás de sus cuerpos, ¡vaya! Ese sillón necesitará una jubilación temprana; un leve gemido sale de sus carnosos y preciosos labios pero es ahogado sutilmente por los dedos del alquimista mientras que con su mano libre le sostiene las caderas, los movimientos se agilizan, los cuerpos se convierten en uno solo y una explosión de sensaciones llega con ello. La general se recuesta en el sofá, agitada y un poco excitada, en su cara refleja que ha sido una actividad bastante placentera, el alquimista carmesí se sienta a su lado cerrando los ojos y jugueteando con un mechón de su largo y rubio cabello, la bella mujer alcanza de su mesita una caja de cigarros y su encendedor, pero unas manos la sorprenden siendo tomada por su muñecas, él susurra unas palabras delicadamente a su oído y un leve sonrojo aparece en el rostro de ella haciendo que suelte la caja de cigarros y el encendedor, las protestas salen de su boca pero nuevamente es silenciada por los finos y ardientes labios de él, dando cabida nuevamente a un juego cuerpo a cuerpo en el que no se necesitan máscaras para poder ganarlo. 


End file.
